Harry Potter and The Order of the Fried Chicken
by TheWrittenSorcerer
Summary: The many chaptered sequel to the Destroyed Goblet, Harry finds himself with Mimi, Hermione and Florence as they fight the horrors of what is happening in England. In America they find a human supremacist group lead by Joe himself. Who will win? Creature! Harry Good! Harry Ron Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**In the effort to liven up the Disclaimer community we are proud to offer you this amazing Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

** Headmistress Faer walks up behind you as you walk along your way saying, "It's oc's like me that TheWrittenSorcerer owns. Not Harry Potter Characters... Also, you failed your rituals quiz... you'll have to retake the whole class."**

** "NOOOO!"**

**Faer is pronounced Fay-air, anyone who disagrees can remember this is my fictional story and I can have it pronounced anyway I want. Objections can be placed in the Reviews however I don't think I'll be nice enough to say that you are right when you aren't. **

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Fried Chicken: A multi-chaptered Sequel **_

Headmistress Faer Dawn looked once again at the rude letter in her hand. _Albus Dumbledore, a low ranking wizard, dares to even attempt to order me around? _She thought angrily as the letter in her hand burned, regenerated and burned once more in a cycle, _Well then I'll simply have to tell him, we have no Harry Potter here. No one named Harry Potter went to school within this academy, and it's not any of his business as to where we are. _Grinning sadistically as she wrote, she added in flourish the things she would do if he attempted to find or enter her school: Tie him to the rafters, boil him in oil, render him down to potions ingredients, and more. _There, now all I need is a bird._ "Felli," called the irate headmistress to one of the few owls in the school, and one of the few in existence that could traverse the multidimensional plane. "Don't wait for a reply," she instructed the intelligent bird as she finished tying the letter into it's holster, "and if they attempt to detain you, then make sure that they witness some of your more interesting abilities." The bird, understanding the order, hooted and flew off in a whirl of winds. A powerfully magical bird such as that wouldn't be easily detained, even if a phoenix were to truly live at Hogwarts.

The morning duties, and annoyances, done she decided to call for James Obsidian, who would definitely need to know that the old coot was looking for him.

"Happy Birthday James," Sirius, Minerva, Remus, Hermione and Mimi yelled out as the lights flickered on, "and have we got a good present for you." His godson, Harry Potter, now known legally as James Obsidian, thanks to the Goblins and well meaning United States government, wasn't surprised as his magical abilities included advanced hearing and they had forgotten to place silencing charms up. He acted the part anyway, if only to make his godfather happy.

"Wow, what is all this?" James asked, having forgiven Mimi two days previously, his voice a carefully constructed surprise and confusion cocktail, "When did this all happen?"

"It's a surprise party," Hermione chimed in, "I don't exactly know what one of those entails, but its supposed to be entertaining." Waiting for ten seconds before she remembered, "I'm sorry but Sirius and Remus got a letter saying Harry couldn't come due to his schooling in Asia."

"Oh, that's so sad. I had hoped to finally meet this cousin Harry," James said with a sad pout while thinking, _and this years Witch Weekly Best Actor Award goes to James Obsidian in his role of sad, and slightly sadistic, cousin._ Finishing his mental patting on the back, James walked over and hugged Hermione, "Oh well, at least my friends are here... How'd you all get into my apartment?"

"You actually think those wards you had up will stop me?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow, "You also forgot to key me out of your wards. Nice to know, next time I want to go Joe hunting."

"I don't think it's hunting when your sadistically stalking your ex-boyfriend when he is: showering, eating, using the loo or doing homework," Sirius pointed out, having been told of Mimi's extravagant revenge against the man who had attempted to control her movements, "However brewing a potion is fine."

"And you called her a sadist?" Remus asked his long time lover, "Are you absolutely sure you didn't mix the two of you up? I seem to remember..." He was cut off by Sirius's hand over his mouth.

"Is it bad I want to know what he was going to say," Mimi whispered to the other two under-age people there.

"Not exactly," Hermione answered with a grin, "but if you want, I do have a few charms that can be used to liberate the man."

"DO IT!" Mimi said with glistening eyes, "I need new things to torture people with, ideas are welcome. Werewolves are known to have a sadistic side to them anyway, he should be able to help me."

"Isn't that stereotyping?" James asked with in a sullen tone of voice, knowing that she was going to be torturing Joe. He had lost all rights to torture Joe in the peace negotiations between the two, as well as being restated when they negotiated for a friendly demeanour between the two. For some reason, many creatures had been being bullied by the human students which made this negotiation a necessity.

"Yes, yes it is," Remus chipped in, having been liberated by Hermione's magic. Sirius, nursing his hand, stared with a gleam of vengeance towards the witch who hadn't yet lowered her wand. "Though, sometimes stereotypes are true. I can be a tiny bit vindictive." He told the trio as he stomped on Sirius's foot for snorting in amusement. "What was that?" He asked the man who was hopping on one foot while nursing his hand.

"Nothing at all," said the now glowering Lord Black. He looked over to Professor McGonagall, who had resigned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to work at The University of Transfiguration in Sussex. "Why didn't you help me?" He asked the older woman, "I wouldn't have been brutalised then."

Laughing at his pout the former Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts simply stated in as prim a tone as she could manage at that moment, "I didn't want to get in between a lovers spat, especially between former marauders. Its rather dangerous for the health to get between two marauders. I, for one, am not suicidal." When she finished speaking, everyone, but Sirius nodded, acknowledging the wisdom of the woman who they all could admire.

Even in the United States there was knowledge of Minerva McGonagall, the powerful Transfigurator who had single handedly defeated not ten, but twenty terrorists attacking Hogsmeade before the local law enforcement had gotten there. Mimi had grown up on stories of strong witches and wizards, as such she had never heard of Harry Potter. She had heard of Lily Potter, the powerful Charms Mistress; James Potter, the Master Transfigurator; Sirius Black, the great Enchanter; even Remus Lupin, the Defence Master. Harry Potter was a virtual unknown in the United States where Dumbledore was _persona non grata _and his opinion of what happened was hearsay at best and total fallacy at worst. Few would whisper his name in reverence, and of those few most would due to his parentage. Dumbledore was, as stated previously, not welcome within the United States. This was partially due to his early bungling of Goblin relations in Britain where he had attempted to tell the Goblin King who to marry, and also was exacerbated by his stance on 'dark' creatures. His most recent stance, and the reason for the move of Remus John Lupin to the United States was, _"They should be exterminated before they have a chance to harm others. Werewolves, Veela, Siren, and Vampires shouldn't be allowed in our borders." _ This had lead to a great decrease in power for him internationally, but shored up his power base within England as it was what even the 'darker' pure-bloods wanted to hear. Only the intelligent knew that if that had passed then it would only be a 'hop, skip and jump' to something like _all darker wizards should be exterminated_ or something along those lines. It also allowed the more moderate countries who listened to Britain to realise one thing, Albus Dumbledore must go. They had quickly cut ties with Britain as that law passed with little resistance and Lord Black was tempted to renounce Britain all together as he realised he would be considered a 'darker' wizard when that time came. If he was killed, then no one would stand in Dumbledore's way of attempting to gain the guardianship of Harry James Potter. Harry had, legally, ceased to exist but Dumbledore wouldn't be fooled for too long. He would eventually check under different names, and when that came up empty he would check schools which used time-turners and then different names and schools that used time-turners. It would be a short ride to Harry being James Obsidian, if he could get a hold of Alphard School records that was. Harry had at the most two years, and at the least one year, to get an emancipation through the ICW, or at the least the United State Magical Court System.

A patronus came in, blazing through the party, "James," it called in Faer's voice, "You are needed in my office. We have much we should be discussing about classes which start in two days. Please return to the school immediately."

_'So much for a party,' _James thought as he said, "I guess I'll see you later, guys. I'll make sure to come up for Saheim Hermione. I'll also bring Mimi with, so that she doesn't go cliché in her vengeance." Leaving quickly for the apparition point located directly outside the apartment building he spun on his heel, releasing a wave of power which churned the air around him as he disappeared.

A whirl of air, surmounting into a miniature tornado, heralded the appearance of James Obsidian of the Race of Sirens. His power was known well to the headmistress as she had called him up to her office on several occasions. One such occasion was after he had laid a storm upon his own team mates in his Combat Training and Survival class when he found his crush, a human named Joe, being intimate with his best friend, the Vampire Mimi. Another was when he had thrown several thousand bolts of lightning through the groin of the same human who had come for an apology. Faer could have told him it wouldn't be wise, but allowed him to anyway. The human in question, while intelligent in matters of magic, was useless in matters of the heart and wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

As James walked up to the desk of the Headmistress Faer Dawn, he noticed two things. First, an eavesdropping charm that was encased in one of the Headmistress's favourite spell nullification crystals, and two, a lemon drop that had been dropped on the floor. Waving his hand and summoning the lemon drop, he snarled. "Albus Dumbledore has sent a letter?"

"Yes, and a lemon drop as well apparently," Faer said with a sneer at the offending piece of candy. She waved her hand at the lemon drop, sending a wave of magic, "and another spying spell. Wonderful, he thinks we are amateurs." She smiled and waved at it again, causing it to disappear, "now let us see if they are amateurs." Waving her hand she called up a crystal and ordered it to, "Project," as a misty image came alive within its depths.

"Albus, I still don't see why you need him. He is simply a boy," they heard from a rough voice within the crystals image, "And I don't know why you think he would be at Alphard anyway. No light family in Europe knows about it." It appeared to be from Mad-eye Moody, who Sirius said had been impersonated last year until nearly Christmas when Albus finally figured it out.

"The Blacks aren't a light family, and Alphard isn't dark even if that's what we want the light to believe," Dumbledore said as the crystal panned out, showing no one else was within the room, "We simply need to make sure Harry isn't there. If he is there is no way he'll do what he must to destroy Voldemort."

"You mean go and face his death, right?" Moody asked with a cold demeanour, "So that you can go, swoop in and kill the big and bad?"

"Well, not me per say, but someone can do it," Dumbledore placated, "you could even kill him if you wanted to Moody. You're strong enough and you have a plethora of experience in dealing with defence against the dark arts. You could be the next hero."

"I still think we should try using soul magic to save the boy instead of killing him," Moody commented, not at all placated by Dumbledore's use of greed, "I don't like that the saviour of us all has to die. Maybe you've got it all wrong." He didn't notice the wand that was raised against him until it was too late.

"Obliviate," Dumbledore whispered as Moody turned around in shock. The crystal darkened as the Headmistress ended the spell.

"Well that was informative. They think you still have the dark magic in your forehead and I'm rather sure that Dumbledore knows how to remove whatever it was without killing you," The Headmistress said after a moment of deliberation, "We will not be allowing him to find you, no matter what he pushes through that Wizengamot of his."

"Agreed," James said with a pale face, "I wouldn't go with him anyway. If needed, England would have found itself going the way of Atlantis." The headmistress simply nodded and motioned him out of the office. The winds whirled around him as he disappeared, cluttering her office in his tornado of power.

It was two months from James' visit to Headmistress Faer's office and everything was going well. There were fifty four transfer students from Europe, mainly Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts, whose families had become refugees. Being 'dark' creatures, these Werewolves, Veela, and Vampires were of the kindest families who wouldn't join Voldemort. If they had desired, they could have taken London in a day with their special abilities they were stronger, faster, and usually smarter.

He was about to find out, as he was getting into a fight with one. "You sure you want to fight me, Bellamy?" He asked the French born Veela who was circling him like a lion.

"Shut it Siren," The boy snapped before jumping at him. James dodged, only for a ball of fire to follow where he had been.

"You're asking for this," James said as he summoned a lightning bolt from the air, "Three seconds to back down and say sorry, insignificant worm." He snarled as a fireball struck the ground near him. Releasing the lightning at the French boy in front of him he struck, hitting true. The lightning coursed through the Veela, several times the power he had released upon Mimi and Joe. "Get him to the Infirmary, now," He snarled as his instinct to attack abated, "and next person to attack me gets their own personal blizzard for a month," He snarled again as he saw several Veela summon fireballs to their hands. They quickly extinguished them as they saw he was serious.

"Ready to go yet James," Mimi chirped from the rafter where she was sitting. She jumped down as he nodded and said, "You could have defeated him without warning, you were rather noble. Don't worry, the only people who could say anything bad about it is you. Well and me, as I was your companion and they attempted to jump you." James smiled at the Vampire who was quickly becoming the one reason he didn't send bolts of lightning off at everything insight, well that and Faer wouldn't like it.

"So another Veela attempted to attack our resident Siren," Faer said with a smug smirk, "I thought they would quite after the last time one came out crispy." She smiled a little longer before declaring, "NO MORE INTERSPECIES BATTLES WHILE WITHIN MY SCHOOL!" Her wave of commanding magic unknowingly stopping two Werewolf versus Vampire battles, one of which was about to start between a seemingly unwitting Mimi and an English Werewolf who was stalking her like prey. "These European prejudices aren't around here. They will not start here either." Even the Elves got along with the Fae in her school and that was saying something.

"If another person comes in here from an interspecies battle that they started, you are to send them away without healing them," Faer instructed the healer, "I don't care who they are, you shall not heal them, no matter what. If they killed someone of another specie then you are to report them to me, I'll send them to the proper authorities."

"Yes Mistress," the healer, an elf under the tender mercies of Angelina Schaeffer, complied reluctantly, still getting used to the fact that she couldn't argue with the fae in front of her if she wished to live.

"Now I need to go see John. Wonder where that idiot is, and why he hasn't told the new students from Europe the rules yet," Fae rambled as she walked through the door, looking for a Vampire she would need to have a 'talk' with. She just had to remember not to kill him.

"Today we will be working on Wandless Combat," John Bones, the Wandless Magic Instructor, said with a cheerful flash of his fangs on the twentieth of September, which got the European werewolves angry, "You'll need to partner up, one on one. I would prefer Werewolf to Vampire, Siren to Veela and Human to Human, but we'd have an odd few out, so just partner up." James instantly pulled Mimi away from the Werewolf who was coming up to her and waved his finger menacingly. "And get into the circles provided," he gestured to the ground, creating ward circles in an instant.

"I thought you'd want to partner up with Joe," Mimi said with a semi-cheerful smirk, "after all, this wouldn't be vengeance, it'd be classwork."

"I'd prefer you not get expelled for destroying classmates," James commented to the Vampire flippantly, "I'd lose my only source of intelligent conversation. I prefer that to attacking Joe. All I'd need to do is allow my voice to enchant and he'd be gone anyway."

"Good point," Mimi said, getting into a fighting stance even as they walked over to the circle. The two people through the circle the wards flared into life, "Mr. Bones has really outdone himself this time," she said looking at the wards through a mage-sight spell, "Looks rather simple, nothing in, nothing out... Can you not shoot lightning at me, I'd prefer not to have frizzy hair for the next semester."

"As long as you don't use blood magic I'll not use the elements," James said with a small smile, knowing full well that the blood magic that Mimi used could very well put her on equal footing with him, "and further more I'll not use enchantment at all."

"Agreed," she said, remembering the one time she'd been subject to his full enchantment effect.

"Begin," Yelled John Bones, heard over even the loudest of students.

Saheim, or Halloween, was an amazing experience at the Salem Witches Academy, as James and Mimi learned. Dancing was rife, the food was good, and Hermione had even brought a date. Victor Krum, Bulgarian Quidditch player, was apparently dating the intelligent muggleborn witch. Despite claims that Krum had bedded half the world, he was apparently a virgin according to the mage sight of Mimi the Vampire, who was dressed as a Human for her costume.

"What are you dressed as?" Hermione had asked Mimi, who knew she preferred dark leather clothing to the fine linen and silk she had on.

"A Human, you?" Mimi asked in return.

"I am dressed as a Vampire," She gestured to her teeth, which had been transfigured into fangs, "James, what are you wearing?"  
"I'm dressed as a Veela... they tend to hate my kind," James smiled as Mimi and Hermione laughed. Victor simply stood there confused as to why a Veela would hate Humans and why a person would dress as themselves.

"Hey," James heard a familiar voice from behind him as he walked with Mimi along the streets of Topeka, Kansas' new Magical Alley called Tir N Alley, "Hey, wait up." It was the fourth of November, and they were out buying Christmas gifts.

Turning around he saw a multi-coloured robe, a white beard, and twinkling blue eyes and gasped, "Mimi, it's that pervert we heard about in our assembly last week." He grabbed her arm and started walking quickly, clutching their bags close.

"You mean that Bumblebee fellow from England? What is he doing across the pond?" Mimi said, her speech as aristocratic as ever. "Should I call Florence? She'd love to fight a pervert. She hates them."

"Florence, gods love her, is human. She'd be toast here, and anyway she is still hanging with Joe," James said, a small sneer upon his face, "We'll have to apparate. Hold on."

"Your holding on to me, remember," Mimi said with a grin right before they disappeared in a tornado of mighty winds that blew against Albus' quickening advance.

The tornado, now appearing in the headmistress' office, cluttered the room. "Yes, James," said a very cluttered headmistress as she waved her hand to straighten up, "Oh, and Mimi."

As James and Mimi fell to the floor James said, "Dumbledore was in Tir N Alley. We assume he was searching for the entrance to the school even within the new alley. He obviously doesn't realise it takes a special form of apparition to get here from anywhere if you don't have a portkey... Please, I request he be kicked out of Magical Alleys and not be allowed back within them at any time."

"He may also have been looking for students to... do things with," Mimi said with a shudder as she knelt on the ground, attempting to catch her breath, "I couldn't stand it if one of my younger siblings got hurt by that man. Please, make him leave."

"As you wish, I will set the entrances against him. He might find another way into the Alley though. I won't allow any more upper years or lower year trips to the Alleys. It is too dangerous, especially without an escort. If you can find a few teachers to go with you it should be safe enough though," Faer said, smiling at the two, "Thank you for the information. We can't simply allow that pervert free reign. You are free to leave and recover from your most harrowing experience."

The two stood and left, James feeling that much more free of the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore, and Mimi feeling that her siblings were safer.

Albus Dumbledore was having a horrible morning. He went back to the entrance of Tir N Alley to attempt to find Harry, and he couldn't get it. He attempted apparating in and he found himself ten yards over the Pacific ocean, causing himself to have to apparate all the way to the Leaky Cauldron in London. He then attempted Never-land Alley, but was rebuffed much the same way as Tir N Alley. He found himself several yards above the Atlantic Ocean. _Who could have done this to me? I mean I may have lost my positions on the ICW but I am still Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._ He thought angrily, _Everyone knows that Britain is the most powerful country, I am there after all. Who could have enough power to rebuff me, but Voldemort. _Albus left the United States with a sinking feeling that Voldemort had found a power base there, even if he was just a spirit.

_If this wasn't bad enough, I got that letter from Molly and Arthur I should deal with._

Molly and Arthur Weasley were surprised to find that Ginny had an active creature inheritance that no potion or spell would halt. She was a part leprechaun, and powerful at that. As one of the fae Ginny would live for a very long time, and everywhere she went life would follow. They wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining why they were moving to the non-English controlled Ireland, who had no laws against creatures in place and left. It was family first, after all, and the School of Irish Magicks sounded fun anyway. It was, at least, cheaper than Hogwarts. Ronald was the only one to protest, saying that if Ginny was a creature she should be destroyed like the rest. He was, of course, silenced, and nearly killed, by his own brothers. Bill and Charlie were also contacted, and quickly moved to Southern Ireland as well. Neither wanted to be associated with Britain at all. The Goblins were thinking about moving to Ireland, and simply moving all the gold in Britain there as well, and closing the portals to the Goblin Kingdom from Britain. It would only be a matter of time before they were considered 'dark' with Albus Dumbledore on the move.

Life was, mostly, good for the Weasley family and the few Goblins that went with them. All would finally be good in life.

Filius Flitwick, at the behest of Minerva McGonagall, decided that it was well time he moved to America. _How could Albus do this to me, after forty years of working together, _Filius thought furiously, _He is going to get me killed, and my family too. That bastard, goat-fucker._ It was with a quick hand that he wrote his resignation, and quickly left the school. After that night, it would no longer be safe to be a Goblin in London, or even part Goblin. Hagrid would be coming with him, of course, as a part Giant was even less safe than a part Goblin. Hagrid simply didn't know it yet.

_**Dangerous Part Creatures Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid escape Execution**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_It was only moments ago that Rubeus Hagrid and Filius Flitwick were found to have escaped the axe by Walden McNair early this morning. Hoping to find the dangerous creatures still in bed, he instead found a note. It read:_

_Dear Wizarding World,_

_Hagrid and I, who have both put in over forty years of teaching or service unto the school, have hereby quit. All you who have learned from either of us are disgraces to your posts. I wish I had never taught you, and if I hadn't no one would have. _

_Sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_P.S. FUCK YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_We at the Daily Prophet are reminded that Filius Flitwick was the most adept Charms professor in this continent at the time of his employment. Have we made a mistake? Is Dumbledore going to ruin this country. Rita Skeeter will not be telling you as this is my last article. So Long._

_**Dangerous Part Creature Rita Skeeter Escapes**_

_**By Frumeous Bandersnatch**_

_It was merely days ago when Rita Skeeter announced she was leaving, and we have found out the cause. Rita Skeeter was part Banshee, and knew the axe was going to come down on her head. Mrs. Skeeter, who fled with her husband to the United States of America, led 300 part creatures to safety. We at the Prophet can't help but congratulate her. Please. Take up arms against these laws, our friends and families are being torn apart. If I am dead soon, then it is because I was silenced. Don't let these words be in vain. _

_**Frumeous Bandersnatch found Dead**_

_**By Witch Weekly Reporter Trisha Takinawa**_

_The whole of the Daily Prophet was found dead recently. Frumeous Bandersnatch and his staff, mostly part creatures were killed. Frumeous was a fully human wizard of 35 years of age. We suspect foul play. _

This obituary was found in the small square in the obituary column. It was the only one that was so small or short. His picture took up most of the space. It still raised an uproar, as it was pointed out to everyone who bought it through a compulsion charm that was placed upon the paper by they distributors. The distributors were later accused of being part creatures and executed. It wasn't broadcast by any papers, and Lord Black was informed through a private investigator. One of those distributors included Ted Tonks, the father of Nymphadora Tonks and husband of Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Andromeda and Tonks moved to the United States at the urging of Lord Black, because they'd be next. Amelia Bones fired the Aurors John Dawlish and Sturgis Podmore for listening to the Minister who was obviously disobeying the law. Amelia Bones was found dead in her house ten days later, with Susan Bones off to Salem paid for by Lord Black who Amelia had asked to save her niece. Later that month, December 23rd, Sirius found ten hit wizards dead outside his manor and laughed. They had attempted to pass the famous Black Death Wards.

Lucius Malfoy never thought it would come to this. Asking the help of Lord Black so that Draco and Narcissa could survive. He never thought that his families creature blood would surface, especially not in his son, but like they said Family comes first. It was a rule that all pure-bloods obeyed. "Lord Black, I ask you shelter these two of your kin. Please allow them to survive within your protection," Lucius said, invoking the old ways.

"I will do as you ask on one condition. Draco is to be sent to a different school from Hogwarts, called Alexandrian School of Creature Magi in Egypt. He is a creature, he should fit in well there," Sirius replied, continuing the old way of protection, "If this please you not, you must leave and take with you your spawn and spouse."

"I will do as you ask," Lucius said reluctantly, "he will go to school were you say, and he will survive."

"So mote it be," Sirius ended using the words, "He is Black as night and Black as blood. Upon my death he shall answer to my heir, James Obsidian."

"As you will, so mote it be," Narcissa and Draco answered, binding themselves to the family and protective magics. The Death Wards and the Black Fire in their blood.

"What species is Draco anyway?" asked Sirius with a speculative gleam in his eye.

"He is a Dark Veela, one of few left in the world."

**Quick AN: I Thought about sending him to Alphard, but I figured he'd die in a day there. Not only would he upset the Vampire and Siren communities there, but he's a Malfoy. Every European creature would hate him automatically for that. **

"We need to stop those fools in England. Sooner or later there will be no magical people left," James said to the Headmistress Faer on one of his many visits to her office, "I may not live there any more but it's where I grew up. We can't let them get away with all of this stupidity."

"I know that James, and you know that, but what can we do? I've already put pressure on the ICW to order them to stop, but they say that while England is breaking numerous treaties, they can't really use the ICW police force until they do something that interferes with the mundane population," Faer said, attempting to calm the boy in front of her, "all that we need to do is wait, you and I both know that the moderate elements are already leaving or dead. Soon they will do something stupid that will require the powers of creatures to undo. More specifically it'll require your power."

"I don't know if we can wait that long. Ireland isn't enacting anti-creature laws because Leprechauns make up eighty percent of the governing body. What if something happens to those Leprechauns, and we didn't do anything?" Harry asked, knowing full well Leprechauns were apart of the Fae race.

"Then the Fae will take care of their own, you know that. If one Fae is targeted we all are," Faer answered with a growl.

"I just hope nothing happens before Christmas Break is over. I am going to Salem tomorrow to spend time with Hermione and Mimi."

Meanwhile, in a humans apartment in Alphard. "Everyone ready? We are going to blow these creatures out of the world," Joe called out, "No being should have these kinds of powers. No one should be able to shoot lightning at people. They are monsters and should be eradicated."

"YEAH!" cried out his ten human compatriots, "Humanity forever!"

Walking out the door and heading for the Fae apartments, they readied themselves to cast spells, not realising that they were sealing their, and all other humans, fates.

**This is a multi-chaptered sequel to Harry Potter and the Destroyed Goblet. Please READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the effort to liven up the Disclaimer community we are proud to offer you this amazing Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

** Hermione walks up with Mimi and Victor to Albus Dumbledore: After we say this phrase Albus gets beaten with a rubber chicken so I'll say it quickly... TheWrittenSorcerer doesn't own Harry Potter, even if he wishes he did." She menacingly waves a rubber chicken, "That's all folks."**

**Faer is pronounced Fay-air, anyone who disagrees can remember this is my fictional story and I can have it pronounced anyway I want. Objections can be placed in the Reviews however I don't think I'll be nice enough to say that you are right when you aren't. **

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of England and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in a bind. Not only would Hogwarts no longer be able to run the next year as no Muggleborn were staying in England, but the ICW was giving out warnings about the educational reforms that all ICW states were required to enact. He knew that this wouldn't end well, especially since most of the pure-blooded children were having problems passing the current work-load as it was and now they had to add several classes that had been taken off because pure-bloods couldn't pass them. It was a political nightmare as well as economical, as Potter had taken all of his vaults when he left to wherever he was. England couldn't remove itself from the ICW without repercussions from other nations and it couldn't ignore the edicts of the ICW any longer. Supreme Mugwump SpellSinger was just waiting for a chance to attack, rumour was that most of his family were magical creatures. It wasn't looking like a good day for Magical Britain, and Muggle Britain wasn't looking too hot either.

The Prime Minister of Britain, John Major, looked around his office one more time as he contemplated the news that he had received from The Queen of Britain. Not only was her line being threatened by Wizards and Witches, but the Royal Line of Britain wasn't completely human. He had, of course, been briefed that the Royal Line had magical powers when he had become the Prime Minister, and he hadn't batted an eyelash. He hadn't batted an eyelash either when he learned that Divine Right was actually the magical ability of the Line of Windsor as inherited from the King Artur, given (or rather enchanted unto) by the Lord Myrddin Wylt. What he'd batted an eyelash at was that the Crown wasn't actually Christian, in fact it was quite Pagan. That coupled with the fact that the heart of the Crown reflects upon the Land was enough to make him want to declare war upon the Royal Line... at least until Elizabeth displayed her powers. A small wound was enough to make all around her wilt, as it was with most Royal Lines, he'd later learned. They were given these powers by the Pagan Gods' emissary, and thus were bound strictly to those Gods. Even the Wizards would have to respect that, if they were to try to listen to the Queen as they should. 'Stupid, ruddy Wizards,' Thought the Prime Minister as he prepared to address the current Minister for Magic. "You, Portrait. Get the Minister for Magic. YESTERDAY!" The Prime Minister called angrily to then rather badly dressed Portrait that he knew was a line to the British Ministry for Magic.

"You Muggle Prime Ministers, always so urgent. I'm rather sure that it'll have to wait for a while," the portrait, whose outfit currently consisted of a lime green suit and a purple hat, mumbled as politely as it could, "He's out right now. There was a Dark Creature that escaped and he is attempting to negotiate an extradition with the Magical States of America so the Creature will be executed."

"What? What are you talking about?" The Prime Minister asked, his face pale with a grim line set upon his lips, "No being is to be executed under the Magica Carta unless they committed high treason as according to the Queen's Laws, such as following a terrorist."

"Oh, dear," the portrait realised, "well I certainly hope Minister fudge fails or we may all find ourselves in Azkaban."

The Fae apartments in Alphard School of Mage-Craft and Sorcery were quite like Fae homes, hidden from the sight of Mortals. So well were these apartments hidden that a group of eleven human students walked right past it, thrice, before realising something was wrong.

"This can't be right," called a male in a rather dark blue robe and glasses, unaware of the Fae surrounding him and his group of ten human wizards, "The fae apartments should be right here."

"Yeah, well they aren't. Maybe the maps got them wrong?" One of the humans said, this one in a crimson robe with darker scarlet trim.

"Maybe we are in the right place," One said before getting shot down with a 'that's a stupid thing to say, and you're stupid too.' They didn't realise that they were surrounded by Fae until they got stupefied.

It was two weeks later when Headmistress Faer stood in front of the students. Having obliviated the group of Creature Haters of their memories of Alphard and all they had learned there she had the duty of talking to the school about what had happened, a duty which she relished as a way to smoke out other Anti-Creature propagandists. "My Dearest Students," She started her speech, "I am afraid I must inform you all that Anti-Creature Propaganda has invaded even our beloved school," she waited a minute before quieting their whispers with a deft wave of her hand, "indeed this propaganda must stop. It pains me to inform you all that the eleven students were mostly transfer students, as you can see eight European students are now gone, of which three were placed in various wizarding prisons: Azkaban, Ferrous Heights Maximum Security, and Fortes Fideli. The propagandists are now obliviated of their learnings at the school, as per the right by the Student-Faculty agreement, and we are now eleven students short for the graduating class of 1997. Eleven mastery grade wizards are gone, five 'pure-bloods', two 'muggleborn', and four 'half-bloods'. Among those is a student who was broken up with by a Vampire and started the organization with other students who had been broken up with by magical beings. This sort of revenge is unacceptable within this school, and within life. If you dare to have these notions within this school I will personally see to your expulsion. That will be all."

Several humans simply gaped at the Headmistress, unbelieving that someone would attack students, or perhaps that they were stupid enough to get caught. The rest simply took it as an every day occurrence and walked away to their classes. James simply walked away to his classes calmly, his long jet-black hair waving in a wind of his own design, a Siren of immense power who wouldn't be harmed by anything. No Veela went against him that time, knowing, as the very empathic creatures they were, that inside the calm demeanour was a powerful anger that longed to be free.

Remus Lupin, official refugee, was sitting with Sirius Black in his flat in Never-land Alley when he was mailed a port-key. He assumes, that had he touched it, it would have led him to England where he'd probably have been executed. As it was he was sitting with Sirius, and in the same room as Filius, and Hagrid who were also official refugee's of Britain. Hagrid had reluctantly agreed that America was a better place to be than England, and after having read the article by Skeeter he knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to protect him. That he had barely gotten away with his life seemed to have thrown him securely onto the Flitwick is the Greatest camp with a minor amount of Sirius is Wondrous and Remus is the best Werewolf. He figured that if anyone could stop Dumbledore; however, it would be Harry James Potter who had first defied him. That or the ICW... or maybe Flitwick, and perhaps Sirius, but he digressed. Harry would be the best choice, because he knew Harry was the most powerful and in Britain it was Power or Money takes all. Opening the, now portkey free, letter, he saw that it was empty, barren of words even as the letter said his name in familiar green ink.

"It's from Dumbledore," Remus proclaimed, recognising even the crooked, yet elegant, handwriting of the letter to be from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, "I'm guessing I would have been executed or used as bait for Sirius and Harry."

"Well, that's attempted kidnapping. Time to talk to the ICW about Britain," Sirius said as he scowled darkly at the envelope his lover held, "It's a felony to kidnap a refugee according to the ICW." He smirked darkly at the thought, "I hope Albus goes to prison finally."

"Here Here," chorused through the room.

Back at Hogwarts Albus shivered, though not from cold, as he wondered where Remus Lupin was. 'He shouldn't have been suspicious enough to check for port-keys,' the coot thought viscously as he realised his plan had failed. After a few seconds he realised something more, "The ICW is going to rake me through the coals."

**OMAKE: (Not considered a part of this Fanon Universe but funny enough I added it anyway)**

"Headmistress," James Obsidian spoke as he walked into her office, "You wanted to see me?"

Faer turned to look at him from where she was standing by her desk and sighed, "Albus Dumbledore has been attempting to break into Alphard. A Faerie Realm. He won't succeed, but he is annoying the elders. They are thinking of destroying England in retribution." She moved to sit down and said, "I don't agree with the other elders, and just wanted to warn you that England might not exist in a few days."

"The muggles will notice something if you just destroy an entire country," James said.

"Yes, that's what I pointed out. They said something about Earthquakes and Tornadoes, but I don't think they'll be that elaborate, they'll probably just sink the country like they did with Atlantis," Faer said dismissively.

"That's what happened to Atlantis?" James asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and I opposed that one too," Faer said with a rueful smirk, "Those idiots make the same mistakes over and over again."

**AN: Yes it is short, but this is my secondary fic. I work on it as much as possible, but I had to end the line here for now. I'll finish this fic sometime soon. Also, I read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage for the first time a few days ago. I was displeased to learn we used the same last name for our characters. Oh Well. READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
